12 days of christmas
by musicgirl97
Summary: On the 12 Days of Christmas in Africa so much can happen. Here is a story about all of our favourite characters, each day/story based on a changed line from the Christmas Carol 'The Twleve Days of Christmas.'
1. Chapter 1: on the first day

**The twelve days of Christmas;**

**These stories are all going to be loosely based on a line from the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. The lines will all be changed to fit the show and will all be based on Danny, with most of them featuring Alice too.**

**I hope you like these little sort of Christmassy stories.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, or the Song which I am using. **

**'One the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.'**

**One the first day of Christmas, my best friend showed to me, a vulture in a dead tree.**

Clearwater Farm was not quite the same as Leopards Den, but it was not that bad. Danny had been in the UK with Alice after Rowan had had the car accident. Danny as going to be coming home soon and Dup had done nothing. The only company he had had on ages had been that retched man Fatani and the vulture that always sat I the dead tree outside the house.

Dup had no idea what he was going to do. Not about the fact that Danny would be home in the next few days and Dup had done nothing on the house like he said he would, but that was not what Dup was worried about.

No he was too worried about that Vulture. He had no idea what he was going to do about it and he could only wait until Danny returned to Clearwater. The only problem was that he was freaked out by the bird, not helped by the fact that he had named it Peeters. (I know that's not how it went.)

…

Dup sat up in bed. 'Ahh man,' he exclaimed. 'can't believe I forgot!' Today was the day that Danny came back to Clearwater Farm, and Dup knew exactly what he was going to do first. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Dup had nothing with the house, but the fact that the Peeters was starting to scare him.

He quickly got up and put on a new shirt. The one he had out on last week was starting to smell a bit, and he wanted to look his best when he picked up Danny, unfortunately he did not have enough time to have a shower so a clean shower would have to do.

When he finally got to the airfield, he could tell that the plane had been and gone, as Danny and the girls were the only ones standing there and judging by the look on the face of his dear wife he could tell that he would be begging for forgiveness on the car ride home again.

'Dup, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us.' Danny smiled at Dup as he walked over to hug his best friend. He was so glad that he had been able to come back to Africa with Alice (again I know it's not how it happened). Everything was so much better now that Alice was with him and he could not wait for them all to get settled into Clearwater Farm.

'Ahh man, I would never forget you! It had just temporarily slipped my mind that you were coming today.' He said. He knew it sounded pretty bad but it certainly sounded better than saying it plain and simply 'I forgot' which would not have gone down well.

…

Danny was absolutely shocked when he got back to Clearwater. He was expecting that at least there would be a roof on the house but no, there was no roof! Sure it would be romantic for him and his wife to gaze up at the stars each night, but not every single night.

'Danny I err…' Dup started, but then stopped having enough self-respect to not continue. 'But there is one thing I would like to show you. There is a vulture over there in the dead tree, and he creeps me out.

And that was when Anders Du Plessis showed Danny Trevanion a Vulture in the dead tree on the first day of Christmas.

**So it's not really Christmassy but that's! I know I write a lot about Peeters but I really like him. So if I am boring you with Peeters then let me know.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, It would really mean a lot to me =-)**

**Thanks and for the days to come, Merry Christmas! Musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter 2: on the second day

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, or the Song which I am using. **

**Thanks to wildatheartfan for reviewing, I really appreciate it =-)**

**I hope that you like this next section**

**'On the Second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two turtle doves…'**

**On the second day of Christmas my true love showed to me, two lion cubs…**

Alice was standing on the veranda, early on morning. She had been thinking a lot about her life lately. Robert was now 3 and she was pregnant again. She and Danny would soon have six kids in total and she promised herself after that there would be no more.

Things had been chaotic when she found out that she was pregnant and she was just getting to the stage where her clothes were getting a little bit tight. That's why she was wearing one of Danny's button shirts. She had the sleeves were rolled up; the rest of his shirt was hanging beside her protruding stomach.

'Alice, are you ok?' Nomsa said. 'You have been standing there for a while now.' She said.

'Yeah Nomsa, I'm fine, just heading down to the Clinic.' She was suddenly remembered that she had a pregnant lioness that she was supposed to be checking on, but she was daydreaming instead.

As she walked off she turned around to see a slight smile on Nomsa's face, as she too walked off to begin her long list of tasks for the day. There really never was a moment to relax at Leopards Den.

She walked slowly to the hospital, absorbing the bright sun of the morning not wanting the moment to end.

When she finally walked through the Door of the Animal Hospital some minutes later she was surprised to find Danny already there. He was cleaning up some things still from yesterday's surgery and had a huge grin on his face, one he had not been able to wipe off for close to 5 months now.

'Good Morning you' She said to him, causing him to jump a little, he too being in his own little universe this morning. 'What are you doing here so early she said, as she kissed her husband.

'I would like to ask you the same question, as well as why are you wearing my shirt Mrs Trevanion?' He questioned, not that he minded that much.

'I came down to check on the lion cub, and I could not find a clean one that fit.' She giggled slightly when she said it, although she was not quite sure why. Must be the hormones!

'Ahh well my love, you are in for a surprise, and early Christmas Present for you.' She said she grasped hold of her hand and led her to the pen in which the lioness was in. 'Came down this morning to find these two little guys. I was going to come and get you but I s'pose I got stuck in a day-dream.'

'Well Mr Trevanion, they are beautiful and soon we will have another one of our own.' She said no longer worried about the lion cubs. It was Christmas and it was the least of her worries, she had her own little surprise planned.

'Ahh yes, the little one in there.' He said as he bent down to talk to the bub. Every morning Danny spoke to the baby telling him or her what he was going to do with his day. Alice thought it was a lovely thing for him to do and Alice never really paid much attention as he traced his finger around her stomach until the baby replied with a sharp kick.

But today was different, she had zoned out, once again thinking about what she was going to do until she heard the word mistletoe.

She looked at Danny, her eyes saying all that she needed them to say and Danny replied 'I wanted you to come down her for more than just to show you the lion cubs. Here is the only place I can ever get you alone, so look up.' He said as he too looked to the top of the cage.

As Alice looked up she saw some mistletoe, laughed and said so are you going to kiss me or are you just going to show me the two lion cubs.

**Well, I hope you like it. It was slightly more Christmassy and Christmas is the time for romance so I chucked in some mistletoe. Which means now we have two lion cubs and a vulture in a dead tree, what will happen next?**

**Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad or mutual and I will give you a metaphoric candy cane =-) musicgirl97 =-)**


	3. Chapter 3: on the third day

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or the Song I am using in this fanfic!**

**'On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens…'**

**On the third day of Christmas my daughter showed to me three dirty pens, two lion cubs and a vulture in a dead tree… Ta da! In the same world as the last one but further down the track.**

Danny and Alice were sitting outside on the veranda, Alice eating a vegemite sandwich and Danny watching her in awe. She was due any day now and had had a constant craving for vegemite the entire time she had been pregnant with baby number two.

'Alice how can you eat that stuff?' Danny asked, almost disgusted at the thought of a vegemite sandwich. It had a very acquired taste. He had tried it the first time she had wanted it, considering the lengths he went to find it by had immediately had the opposite reaction to Alice.

'It taste good, you just have to get used to it.' She said, placing the last of the sandwich in her mouth.

'Well that's easier said than done,' he said kissing her forehead. 'I have to go down to the hospital will you be alright while I am gone?' the tone of his voice suddenly changing to a more serious tone.

'It's ok I will just come with you.' She said, but unfortunately to no avail as her stomach was so big she could no longer get up off the couch by herself, leading pleading face in attempt to get Danny to help her up.

'No you won't, you will stay right here Mrs Trevanion.' The tone of Danny's voice clearly indicated that she should not argue, so she let the matter drop as he turned around to go off in the direction of the hospital leaving her to her thoughts.

When Danny got down to the Animal Hospital, the first thing he was going to do was check on the animals there at the moment. He walked round the corner and was surprised to find Liv standing there.

The look on her face was not a good one and he knew he must have done something; the trouble was he could not remember what. Luckily Liv was going to remind him. 'Danny, you were supposed to clean out these dirty pens three days ago.' She said as she motioned the three animal pens that were not in used, and sure enough they were dirty.

'I err…well…'he began but he was cut off before he could come up with a decent excuse.

'Danny this can't go on for ever which is why you are going to clean up the animal pens right now and I am going to look after Alice for you.' She said, knowing exactly why he had not done them.

With Alice due any day Danny had running around like a headless chicken and had been forgetting a lot of things, like a few days ago when he forgot to put on his pants or when he forgot that he was supposed to be cooking dinner. Neither of those two incidents had gone down well for him as Danny had planned to make his famous Greek Salad. But then again Liv thought maybe they were at no loss there.

'Danny I am just going up to the house to see if Alice is ok, then I will come down and help you.' She said as she walked out the door with a huge grin on her face with no intention to come back and help him because she did not want to clean the three dirty pens.

**I've decided that I am going to for a while continue this little bit of a story and see how it carries out…**

**Hopefully it will all come together soon and that I can think of things for later on…**

**Also for you guys who live in the UK or other places where Wild at Heart plays…do you know what it happening with it? I have checked the internet and it says there is a Christmas special but I don't know if it has played yet or not or when it playing if it had not already…please help me…it's an emergency! please pm or review with this if you can!**

**merry Christmas=-) musicgirl97**


	4. Chapter 4: on the fourth day

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or the song on which this story is based.**

**'On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four call birds…'**

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love showed to me, four vet nerds, three dirty pens, two lion cubs and a vulture in a dead tree. So it all works apart from who showed who but I think you get the gist…=-D thanks to you who are reading and reviewing**

Christmas was soon to be here. With only eight days to go it brought back some familiar faces around Leopards Den. It was going to be a good Christmas season and as the days got closer to Christmas, everything got more and more hectic.

The first familiar face to return to Leopards Den on the fourth day of Christmas was Rosie. She was due to be getting in later in the morning and Caroline had already hassled Dup to go and get her. So that she did not have to wait too long in the blistering heat.

But Rosie was not the only one who was feeling the heat. With the impending arrival of the new baby people were still treading lightly around Alice. She had been alright yesterday and everyone intended to keep it like that today.

Alice was lying on her bed with Danny. She was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable but to no avail. So instead she just decided to suck it up, roll on her side and talk to Danny.

'You know we still have not decided on a name.' she said. They had left it for a surprise but had still no names.

'Well Danny said what about if it is a boy Peter Simon Trevanion?!' he said, but the look Alice gave him meant it was an obvious no.

'Danny I am not naming our child after the man who tried to and did take our home away, no matter how much you like the name.' she said, Danny knowing he had made a mistake but she continued 'If it is a girl what about Madeleine Sarah Trevanion?'

Danny smiled at her and at the name she had said; even though she had never met Sarah she was willing to have his late wife's name in her child's name. 'I think that is a great name, but I would also like to put Miranda in and make is Madeleine Miranda Sarah. That way Rosie won't be offended.'

'Yes Danny, of course I did not mean any offence in what I said.' Alice quickly said. She wanted Danny to feel ok with having one or both of his late wives names in there if it was a girl. She was about to continue when she heard Dup yelling. Both Danny and Alice looked at each other and smiled, Rosie must be home.

Danny got up and moved round to Alice's side of the bed to help her up and give her some support, as they walked out to the front of the house.

Standing there waiting for them sure enough was Ed and Fiona, who had come over from Mara, Caroline, Nomsa, Liv, Fatani, Charlotte and Robert; who was standing nervously behind his big sister. Danny looked at Alice, making sure she was ok before leaving her and running over to Rosie. He really did miss her and he great smile at Leopards Den.

'Rosie it's good to have you back!' Alice said from the top of the stairs. She waved at Rosie before saying 'Now that you are here there are four Vets all on the one (or two whichever way you see it) Property.

'Yeah and two of them are blood Trevanion and one of them is married into the Trevanion's.' Ed said. He had grown to love Rosie but they did out number him. Luckily when it came to being a vet he could be just as nerdy as they could.

**Technically a nerd is/can be someone who is passionate and is good at and works hard at something which they all are.**

**But I hope you liked it…it's hard to make things rhyme. But do you want the new Trevanion baby to be a boy, girl or giraffe? And on what day of Christmas should it be born on?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…=-P musicgirl97**


	5. Chapter 5: on the fifth day

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show or the song! But I hope you like it!**

**'On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five gold rings…'**

**On the fifth day of Christmas my daughter showed to me, five nasty stings, four vet nerds, three dirty pens, two lion cubs and a vulture in a dead tree.**

With Christmas fast approaching there were a lot of people at Leopards Den. With nearly the entire house full Rosie had decided that she would sleep away from the mad house in one of the guest tents. Doing so it meant that she would be able to get some peace and quiet and be able to get some alone time.

But it did have its down sides. It was always hot in the tents and there were risks of fleas there due to being near the animals, and lucky Rosie had gotten some.

When she woke up in the morning she was a little bit itchy. She looked at her hand and surprisingly she had five little flea bites (stings for the sake of the story) on her hand. She was going to have to go up to the house and get something to get rid of the fleas and something for her house.

…

A short while later as Rosie was walking up to the house she could hear the loud chatter of the people that she loved. They were all having breakfast outside and some of the usual conversations for her friends were going on. As always Dup was asking people to keep their voices down, the man never was fully sober. Then there was Liv and Charlie, her two sisters, chattering away about who knows what. The Danny was trying to get Robbie to eat something while Alice was not there.

As she walked up the house she looked around. It was nice to be alone sometimes but this was her family. 'Danny look at this.' She said as she motioned towards the bites on her hand. 'There are fleas in the tent I am staying in.'

'Ahh Rosie I am so sorry. Here sit down and I will go and get something for it.' He said, turning into the caring dad for his baby girl.

'Don't worry I'll get it later. How is Alice going? She must be feeling increasingly yucky by the day.' She said. She remembered when she was pregnant, although not for long she didn't feel great at the beginning. She could only imagine what Alice was feeling like now.

'She is hanging in there, she is a real trooper. She is inside trying to sleep. The little one was having a party last night.' He said. Rosie could tell that he was concerned for his wife, and she admired him for it. 'Anyway I'll just go get that cream for those five nasty stings, yeah?' and with that he walked off leaving Rosie to sit and think amongst the noise at the table.

**Well I hope you liked it…it's hard to make things rhyme. But do you want the new Trevanion baby to be a boy, girl or giraffe? And on what day of Christmas should it be born on? Also do you have any name suggestions? Let me know what you think…merry Christmas as we move onto the next day of Christmas =-D musicgirl97**


End file.
